


Error 404 Costume Not Found

by lottie_reads



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie_reads/pseuds/lottie_reads
Summary: Maybe Kihyun going to that Halloween party wasn't such an awful idea after all





	Error 404 Costume Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> This a very short but sweet fic that I wrote super quickly because it's Halloween and I have nothing to do unlike everybody else my age - so I hope you like it

It was barely 5 in the afternoon and the sun had already begun its descent in the sky. Orange and pink hues filtered through the windows and illuminated the white walls of Kihyun’s bedroom. He sat perched at his desk, laptop open and streaming his current playlist, soft indie songs spilling out of his speakers, mellow enough that they fit perfectly with the autumn vibe. 

In front of him, Kihyun placed a mirror and to the side, a wide variety of makeup products and face paints sat, ready to be used. In his mind, Kihyun had an elaborate idea for his vampire inspired look that would accompany his Halloween costume, however, the process itself seemed far beyond Kihyun’s capabilities. 

Kihyun wasn’t one to often participate in the Halloween festivities, but having been pestered by his best friend, Minhyuk, for long enough, Kihyun had no choice but to concede and agree to go to a Halloween party with him. Where Minhyuk has promised an enjoyable time, Kihyun knew that the reality of it all would be cheap and stale tasting beer accompanied with loud and obnoxious college boys who thought that an ‘Error 404 Costume Not Found’ sign hung around their neck was the best costume idea ever. Kihyun wasn’t an awful friend however, and could see in Minhyuk’s pleading eyes just how much he wanted to go to this party, and he wasn’t about to let the poor boy go alone his own and inevitably deal with a drunk Minhyuk on the other end of the phone pleading to be picked up.

Thus, it was why Kihyun found himself in his bedroom, at just gone 5 in the afternoon wondering just how the fuck he was supposed to make himself look like a convincing vampire. Kihyun knew he had more than enough time in the world to make himself look good, but he had such little faith in his skills that he couldn’t trust himself to get his look done in the 3 hours it would take before Minhyuk showed up at his dorm room’s door. 

Kihyun picked up the foundation that sat on his desk, several shades lighter than his actual complexion but just the right shade to make him appear pasty and undead. Kihyun hadn’t bought the product himself mind, as it was a donation from his flatmate who claimed it made her appear ill-looking. After blobbing some onto his hand, Kihyun picked up a flat brush from his collection and began to apply the foundation. When done, and looking like a blotchy mess, Kihyun unpacked the beauty blender he had bought that morning, sighed heavily and proceed to blend the foundation. The more Kihyun patted his face with the beauty blender, the more he realised that this was to be an incredibly lengthy process and sighed once more.

 

After several hours, and countless products, now strewn carelessly across his desk, Kihyun was done. He admired himself in the mirror, his ghostly white complexion a striking contrast to his usual tone, the purple hue that surrounded his eyes making him appear more tired than usual. The red tinge to the contacts he had chosen to wear making Kihyun seem almost frenzied, and the splotches of red, surrounding the corners of his lip, and dripping down his neck, completing his look nicely.  
Kihyun daren’t look at the time, too ashamed of how long it took him to get to where he is. In that time however, the sun had fully set, the only glow visibly was that of orange street lamps and artificial light spilling from the curtains of Kihyun’s neighbours. Instead, Kihyun moved to close his curtains and shuffle toward his wardrobe in order to find an outfit. 

From his wardrobe, Kihyun plucked a pair of skinny black jeans and a white shirt that grown just a little too tight and that Kihyun wouldn’t mind ruining with some fake blood. Changing into his clothes and dabbing fake blood in random places proved to be a much easier task for Kihyun.  
Once done, he inspected himself in his lengthways mirror, eyeing the way that his jeans hugged his petite figure snuggly, a little more ass visible than his usual get-up. Not wholly satisfied however, Kihyun decided to pop a few buttons on his shirt, opening his collar slightly, collarbones on show and subtle ‘v’ shape visible now that sliced its way down his chest.

It was in that moment that Kihyun heard a not so subtle pounding on his door, followed by the muffled sound of his best friend’s voice.  
When Kihyun exited his room, he noted that most of his flatmates were nowhere to be seen, most having already gone to different Halloween parties across the university campus, or holed up in their own rooms with looming deadlines hanging over them.

When Kihyun finally opened the door, Minhyuk glided past the threshold and placed a large bottle onto the kitchen counter. Kihyun took in the way that Minhyuk was dressed, a gold dress shirt that seemed to slip off his shoulders at every opportunity and tight, golden trousers that hugged his legs. His hair seemed to sparkle under the light and his eyes were rimmed with golden glitter. Tiny wings seemed to sprout out of his back. 

“I really hope you’re dressed as a golden snitch because that’s what I’m going to go ahead and assume you are.” Kihyun stated, still hovering by his front door.

“You guessed right Ki, “Minhyuk said, a soft smile gracing his features, “and I’m just going to assume that you’re boring because you dressed up as a vampire as if that isn’t the most cliched costume ever. You look hot though so it’s alright I guess.”

“Yeah, well not everyone is all that bothered with Halloween, I’m just a nice friend.” Kihyun sighed out. 

“A nice friend who’s going to get shitfaced with me I hope, I didn’t bring this bottle just to sit on your kitchen counter, we can’t be sober when we show up.” Minhyuk said, a smirk present in the way he spoke. 

Kihyun scoffed, knowing all too well that he didn’t want to be sober if he was to try and to survive the night and moved toward his cabinets to retrieve two glasses. Kihyun could sense that it was going to be a long night.

 

After a sufficient number of drinks, Minhyuk deemed the two tipsy enough to make their way over to the party. Kihyun wasn’t a lightweight as such, but he knew that he had drunk enough that by the time they’d make it to the party, that he would be drunk enough that if he wanted, he wouldn’t have to drink anymore for him to try and get through the night. Lucky for the pair, the party was only in the halls next to them and only about a ten-minute walk from Kihyun’s building, deeming it just close enough that Kihyun felt that he wouldn’t need a jacket.

The closer the two got to the building, the more people Kihyun could see filing in and out, dressed in a variety of costume, all of which you could see a varying degree of effort put into.

“You didn’t say we were going to Hoseok’s building Min, I don’t know if I’m drunk enough for that.” Kihyun whined, arm linked tightly with Minhyuk’s as they walked closer.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby Ki, I’ll make sure you don’t make too much of a fool of yourself.” Minhyuk grinned. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Kihyun said, now filled with dread. 

Kihyun wasn’t the kind of person to lose his head around attractive boys, he was confident enough in himself that knew how to flirt and get results, but there was just something about Lee Hoseok that turned Kihyun into a stuttering mess. 

Kihyun had met Hoseok for the first time in one of their lectures, a maths class that Kihyun was required to take as a part of his physics degree. Kihyun had been sat far enough at the back that he didn’t think that he’d have to interact with anyone, but it was just his luck that Kihyun would have someone sit next to him and ask to borrow a pencil, and it was just Kihyun’s luck that that person would be a stunningly attractive boy, with muscles that filled out his t-shirt perfectly and a smile brighter than the sun. Kihyun hadn’t meant to be so stunned by the boy next to him, it’s was just that his face and his body were a complete juxtaposition and Kihyun found it oh so alluring. 

It had taken Kihyun a moment much longer than he’d like to admit to compose himself and lend the boy a pencil like he’d asked but he just couldn’t get over just how attractive the boy was. Of course, Kihyun wasn’t the only person to come to this realisation and all throughout the first month, the insanely hot Physics student, Lee Hoseok had become the talk of the department, and as such, news of his being had spread throughout the halls. 

Kihyun and Hoseok hadn’t interacted much, but in the times that they had, Kihyun had been a stuttering mess, so overwhelmed by Hoseok. The issue with Hoseok as well, was that he was just so sweet and accommodating, allows intently listening to Kihyun when they spoke and making a point of making sure that Kihyun didn’t feel embarrassed by his inability to form proper sentences around him and sending him soft smiles when their eyes met. Kihyun was sure that all of this was because Hoseok was all too accustomed to people fawning over him because he knew that Hoseok treated just about everyone like this. Always extremely kind, especially when it came to rejecting people’s advances.

As comes with the territory of being devastatingly handsome, Hoseok had been approached by a fair number of people trying their shot. Kihyun had lost count of the number of boys and girls that had approached Hoseok after a lecture, trying to score a date, each one of them being politely turned down. It was such that Hoseok had become somewhat of an enigma across the university, no one quite sure what his type was, or how to get the man to agree to a date. Kihyun, therefore, knew that he had absolutely no chance with Hoseok and wouldn’t ever even try to flirt with Hoseok. 

It was for this reason, that when Minhyuk and Kihyun entered the building and joined the party, that Kihyun aimed to avoid Hoseok entirely in the hopes that he couldn’t make a fool of himself like he usually did.

 

Minhyuk tugged on Kihyun’s wrist until they were part of the main swarm of people in the house. Just stepping into the building, the temperature changed almost immediately, the heat of countless bodies warming every corner of the house. The heavy thrum of bass could be felt through every surface, the music itself was obnoxiously loud, so much so that one would have to raise their voice considerably just to be heard.

“I’m going to go get a drink and then mingle, wanna come with?” Minhyuk shouted next to Kihyun’s ear. 

Kihyun didn’t think a verbal response was necessary and gave a simple nod. The two walked into the kitchen, where the music was considerably lower in volume, and there wasn’t such a mass of volume. 

The good thing about having pre-drinks, Kihyun decided, was that he could simply choose one drink to nurse all night and he would still feel drunk enough that he could handle the party just fine. Minhyuk, on the other hand, thought that pre-drinks were not enough and would continue to drink constantly throughout the night, until he would be clambering all over Kihyun, almost completely immobile, begging to be taken to a bed to sleep. 

Kihyun sorted through the abundance of drinks available to him on the kitchen counter until he found an unopened can of beer that he deemed good enough that he could tolerate simply sipping it. Minhyuk, however, went straight for the vodka and lemonade and poured himself a hefty concoction.

Kihyun was content to stay in the kitchen sipping his beer while Minhyuk went off and had fun and so wasn’t offended when his best friend immediately left the kitchen when he’d finished his drink to join the commotion of the living room once more.

As the night progressed, and his solitary can of beer became lighter and lighter, Kihyun found himself people watching, fascinated by the way in which alcohol-fuelled people’s actions. Kihyun watched as a girl stumbled into the kitchen, drink in hand, sobbing about the bad luck she was going to get because a black cat crossed her path on the way to this party. He watched as couple after couple faltered through the door and stole away into the corner of the room by the fridge, believing that they were well hidden, while they attacked each other’s faces.

It was only once Kihyun’s can had run dry that he realised that he really did need another drink if he was going to make it any longer through the night. When the most recent couple removed themselves from the area around the fridge, Kihyun moved toward it, in search of something cool and refreshing, to take away from the heavy taste of the warm beer. Kihyun rummaged through the shelves trying to find something, and it wasn’t until he looked behind some strange looking left-over food that he found a cider. The cider itself was some strange fruity mix, but Kihyun didn’t mind so much, as long as it was cool and would get rid of the beer taste. 

What Kihyun hadn’t expected, was that when he closed the fridge door, to find a figure standing behind it, monitoring Kihyun closely. Kihyun startled when he saw the looming figure and cried out in shock, arms coming up to his face in a strange move to try and protect himself.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The voice belonging to the figure next to the fridge said. The voice was familiar, Kihyun realised and so he lowered his arms and opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realised that he’d squeezed tightly shut.

When he looked up, Kihyun saw the familiar bulky stature of Lee Hoseok. His eyes were rimmed in red and black and, like Kihyun, had blood dripping from the corners. Hoseok wore a tight black t-shirt that made his arms look like they were swelling and threatening to rip the shirt, his legs were clad in tight leather trousers, thighs bulging. It was clear, that like Kihyun, Hoseok was dressed like a vampire.

“A-ah, n-no, it’s fine. I wasn’t too frightened. And, uh, snap I guess, we’re, um both vampires.” Kihyun said, voice trailing off at the end, becoming small.

“Oh, yeah, I guess we are, although I think you did a much better job than me. Your make up is so pretty. Kihyun right?” Hoseok chuckled, the compliment sending a warm blush onto Kihyun’s cheeks. 

“Thanks. And yeah that’s me.” Kihyun responded, voice small. “The party is good, right?” Kihyun offered, determined to try and hold a normal conversation.

“Ah, yeah. Not really my thing but I guess when it’s your flat hosting, it kind of has to be.”

“Tell me about it. This really isn’t my kind of thing at all but my best friend wanted to come and so I let him drag me here.” Kihyun supplied. Hoseok hummed, to show he was listening intently as he backed himself up against the counter, now with a drink in his hand.

Kihyun moved to find a bottle opener, to finally get a taste of his cider before Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s arm with a “here, let me” and pulled a bottle opener from his pocket and popping the cap off the bottle. 

“Oh, thanks.” Kihyun smiled, not quite sure whether his arm tingled at the sensation of Hoseok holding onto him, or the alcohol that coursed through his body.

The two transitioned into an easy conversation, both choosing to ignore the noise of the party around them to engage with each other. It seemed to Kihyun that the world had gone quiet around him as he listened to Hoseok speak excitedly about how much he was enjoying the physics course, and the fact that he often gets the university gym all to himself if he goes early in the morning. It seemed so easy to talk to Hoseok, that Kihyun hadn’t even realised how much time had passed since they started talking, until a drunk Minhyuk tumbled through the kitchen door, barely able to stand, begging for his ‘Kihyunnie’ to take him home. 

Kihyun rushed to Minhyuk’s side, in an attempt to hold the boy up before he could topple over entirely, but Minhyuk is heavy when he’s drunk and Kihyun is small and only capable of holding up so much weight, and so when Kihyun tries to keep Minhyuk up, they both fall to the ground.

It was in that moment, that Kihyun felt an arm snake around his waist to try and keep him up. Kihyun turned, only to be faced with Hoseok, trying to hold Kihyun up. 

“Would you like some help getting him home?” Hoseok offered, a kind smile on full display. 

“No, oh my gosh, that would be such an inconvenience for you, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Kihyun gushed.

“Seriously, it’s fine, I wouldn’t offer if it was a complete inconvenience for me.” Hoseok insisted, arm still firm around Kihyun’s waist. 

“Uh, okay. Fine. Thank you so much.” 

Kihyun moved to stand up fully, lugging Minhyuk up as he went. Hoseok moved to Minhyuk’s right side and slung his arm over his shoulders and Kihyun did the same. The pair walked Minhyuk out of the building, albeit slowly and with great effort, until they were finally outside and away from the slew of people. 

Once away from the crowds, it was much easier to manoeuvre a drunk Minhyuk along the pavement and toward their flat. It wasn’t until Kihyun and Hoseok had gotten Minhyuk safely inside his room that Kihyun realised the feat that they had just achieved. 

“Thank you so much for helping out, it was seriously so kind of you.” Kihyun sighed out, alcohol finally wearing off, exhausted from lugging Minhyuk around. 

“It's seriously no problem at all,” Hoseok smiled, “Can I walk you to your door?” A shy smile graced Hoseok’s face, a faint blush visible. 

“That would be lovely.” Kihyun smiled back. He turned on his heels and began walking down the hall, Hoseok following by his side. 

The journey was short but sweet and the two quickly found themselves outside of Kihyun’s door.

“Thank you for tonight, I had a considerably less boring time talking to you than I would have had alone in that kitchen.” Kihyun giggled slightly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Me too, I really enjoy your company Kihyun.” Hoseok smiled, and just as Kihyun thought he was about to be on his way, Hoseok’s voice picked up. “Kihyun, would it be crazy if I asked you out on a date?” Hoseok asked. 

Kihyun startled, eyes wide as he took in what Hoseok had just asked. Hoseok, as in the man who rejects literally everyone, had just asked Kihyun on a date. Kihyun couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard. 

“A date with me? But you say no to everyone.”

Hoseok chuckled, his blush more prevalent on his face. “Well yes, because I don’t like them quite like I seem to like you.” 

It took Kihyun a moment before Hoseok’s words sunk in. “But why me?” Kihyun asked, shock still evident on his face.

“Well, when I came into that first lecture, no one seemed to intrigue me until I saw you. So, I sat next to you and asked for a pen, and you seemed to lovely and you got all flustered when I spoke to you and I found it incredibly endearing. And now, I’ve spent the evening getting to know you so much more and I’m still intrigued. It would be a pleasure to get to know you further.” 

Kihyun stood frozen at his door, unsure of what to say. His cheeks were ablaze, and he was sure it was evident despite his heavy makeup. He looked up at Hoseok and smiled as wide as he could. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, that’d be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well done if you actually made it to the end - this is definitely not the best thing I've ever written so thanks for indulging me I guess 
> 
> And please excuse any typos or grammar errors, I wrote this really quickly and didn't proofread


End file.
